Tea Party Panic
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Noah and Izzy have a tea party. Noah doesn't want to, but Izzy forces him to. Nizzy friendship.


**Dedicated to TIAW: Also known as TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter. Awesome friend and writer. Especially with his TD Jurassic Park story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TD anything and am not making profit off this fan made fic. **

**First and probably only K+ story for a while. Enjoy.**

* * *

Noah was walking down the street with his backpack, he had just had a wonderous day at school. He had finally won that chess tournament, after seven months of preparation.

He smiled as the sun shined down upon him. He saw all the usual facts of life as he walked, the usual day. People doing their own routine.

He waved to his friends, watched bread bake in the bakery, flowers basking in the sunlight, as he walked home.

Today was a marvelous day.

Until someone grabbed him from behind, he tried to fight back, but something blocked his vision. He also felt something wrap around his throat and he lost consciousness.

"Noah, I have you now," His captor laughed maniacally, "Mwahahahaha."

* * *

**1 day, 14 hours, 27 minutes, and 29 seconds later**

Noah stirred as his eyes slowly came back to focus. He finds himself in a small room. He looks to see he is sitting in a little make shift pink chair. He saw a small pink table in front of him with three smaller chairs on the other sides.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around the room. It appeared he was in a girls bedroom.

He lifted both arms and found he was not at all constricted to the chair, so he stood up.

"Hey, Noah."

Noah gasped as he spun around to see his captor. "You," he narrowed his eyes at them.

"Yes me," they cackled.

"Izzy," Noah revealed them to be, "What do you want me for?"

Izzy walked over to him and got up in his face, eyes inches from each other. "Izzy wants to have a tea party with Noah."

Noah was shocked, "You kidnapped me for a tea party," he shouted. Stepping back.

Izzy giggled, "Duh...why else?"

Noah rolled his eyes, "I'm out of here."

"What, why?" Izzy demanded, getting frustrated and stomping her foot. "I want a tea party."

"Kid nap someone else," Noah spat at her, leaving the room.

Izzy shrugged, "Nope, I'm goanna have a tea party with you." She walked after him.

He saw her following him and started to run.

"Ooh, we're playing tag first," Izzy said excitedly, "Ooh, sweet."

Noah screamed as he ran and accidentally hit a door. He fell backward landing on his back. He grabbed his head and looked up to see Izzy staring back down at him.

She reached down and put a finger on his forehead, "Tag you're it. I win." She giggled as she grabbed Noah, threw him over her shoulder and brought him back to the tea room.

Izzy gently set him down on the chair and then sat in the one across from him.

Noah just watched as she grabbed a box and started to place tea cups and little plates on the table.

"Why do you want to have a tea party with me so badly?" Noah whimpered.

Izzy giggled at his discomfort. "Cause you are Noah, the Know it All. You need to lighten up and have some fun. That is why Izzy kidnapped Noah."

"That doesn't make sense," Noah gulped.

Izzy shrugged, "Izzy really captured Noah because Izzy liked the time Noah and Izzy shared on the island. When me, you, and Eva teamed up for the money."

She had finished setting the place and pulled out the actual ingredients. Sugar and etc.

"Uh...I liked it to," Noah recalled, "Except for losing my pants to Noah."

"That was funny," Izzy said pouring tea for herself and Noah.

"How many sugars?" she asked sweetly.

"Um..uh.." Noah thought, knowing the faster he played around, the faster he would be able to leave. "Two."

Izzy giggled and gave him two. She took two as well.

"So having fun?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah," Noah awkwardly smiled, "I'm having lots of fun, especially the high-speed chase not to long ago."

"Noah's just lucky Izzy didn't have her octopus," she smiled, "Or Noah would have never tried to run away."

Noah's eyes went wide, as he took a sip of his tea, after he had stirred it. Wondering how Izzy could have used an Octupus on him, knowing Izzy he didn't know.

"Cookie?" Izzy asked holding some chocolate chip ones for him.

Noah reluctantly took one and placed took a bite out of it and he was shocked. It was mouth warming and gooey delicious. He savored the taste.

"There fantastic," he said surprised as he looked up at her.

She smiled and took a sip of her tea.

Noah was actually relaxing a bit, he didn't know if was the tea, the cookies, or just being in such a bright room. The walls were a very bright yellow, brighter than Lindsay's hair color.

"So, Noah, you're having fun," Izzy hoped.

Noah actually shook her head yes.

* * *

**2 Hours 27 minutes 18 seconds later**

Noah was petrified, "She might find me in here," he whispered.

Sweat poured down his cheeks as he was scared for his life. Hiding in a kitchen cabinet with only darkness, and a slight light from the door cracked open a bit.

'Please don't find me,' he prayed, 'Or else it's over. It's all over."

He hears footsteps, getting closer, and closer, and closer.

"Noah, where are you?" Izzy called, "You can't hide forever, cause Izzy will find you."

'I hope I can,' he prayed as he held his breath in, slowly needing to breath again, but finding his fear was stronger.

He sees her shadow walk by, he freezes even more. His eyes bulging out of his head.

Izzy rips the cabinet door open and Noah gasps. "Noooooo."

"Yesssss," she laughs maniacally, pulling the bookworm out, so he was in the kitchen.

Noah sighed, "You win, I give up."

"Good," Izzy laughed, "Cause Izzy is the Hiding n seek Champion," she praised.

Noah crossed his arms, "You win fair and square. Now what?"

Izzy holds up a black and white checkered board and Noah immediately knew what it was.

"Chess, you actually like the game," Noah questioned.

She nodded setting it up on the kitchen table.

So from then on, Izzy and Noah had Tea Party Friday mixed with game night. The only thing Noah didn't like was being knocked out and brought unconscious to her house. But he got used to it.

* * *

**Well that's all. I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you liked/hated it. **

**And again dedicated to TIAW. **


End file.
